And They'll Tell Two Friends
by AwsomeGingernut
Summary: Moxxi/Lilith. What happens when Moxxi invites a tired Lilith up to her room. I'm the first to do a story like this, I hope to see more.


Finally uploaded a new! This was completely inspired by watching Borderlands intros and cut scenes. It was hard to get an idea with what the characters are like as they don't talk (as far as I know except from jumping and getting hit sounds) so this is only an idea as to what they might be like. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Please comment nicely...Enjoy! :D

**And They'll Tell Two Friends**

Mad Moxxi smiled as the four comrades strode towards the arena, her only customers save crazy bandit killers and the odd Psycho.

The team strode up to Moxxi and she opened the door to her arena. "Who's dulling this time" she asked. Brick stared around, his big muscular arms swinging at his sides. Roland eyes surveyed the area, also not speaking. Mordecai just simply stared at her. Lilith sighed. "Same as usual, last man standing" She said. Hanging around with a quiet bunch of killers got very dull. Conversation was uncommon amongst them, despite being good friends. "You seem a little warn out dear" Moxxi winked. "You can watch up top with me if you like".

"Uhh, sure" said muttered Lilith and walked of with Moxxi as the others entered the arena.

Moxxie's office was small and stuffy. A small bed shoved against the wall opposite a desk with a mirror and a few personal items scattered around. There was a window overlooking the center of the arena as well.

"So" said Moxxi twirling around and falling onto the bed, causing her large breasts to wobble Lilith noticed. "What do you think, _sugar_?" Moxxi said lowering her chest so Lilith had a prime view of her large breasts.

"It's…uhh, cozy" Lilith mumbled not really paying as much attention to the room as she was Moxxi. "Come, sit down" Moxxi gestured to the bed smiling in that way she does, drawing Lilith in. Lilith slowly sat beside Moxxi hands spread out behind her. Lilith was just tilting her head back to yawn when Moxxi spun round onto her knocking her onto the bed in a lying position with her large breasts. "Ya'know…" Moxxi said fluttering her eyelashes "I get a bit lonely sometimes. After all those husbands I've had, I just wanna try something new, and exiting." She purred slowly stroking Lilith's face. Lilith was stunned, to tired to do anything but just wait and see what this women wanted, though she could pretty easily guess. Moxxie's hand slid further down Lilith's body stopping at her smaller but already firm breasts to give them a slight squeeze causing Lilith to let out a short gasp of pleasure. Her smile widening Moxxi moved her hand further down unzipping Lilith's jacket as she did. As her hand reached towards Lilith's sensitive spot Lilith twitched and Moxxi could feel a damp patch forming where her hand was slowly stroking, "Someone's a bit exited" Moxxi mocked playfully, taking of her own jacket and shirt causing her breasts to bounce down. Lilith's eyes widened. She suddenly felt very hot. "Uuuuuuh" moaned Lilith as Moxxi began to stroke slightly harder and faster. She seized Moxxie's large bulbs in her hands and squeezed. Moxxi paused and let out a soft moan also. "I have been missing this so much" she sighed. She opened up Lilith's jacket, removed her t-shirt and slowly slid her trousers of. "My, my" said Moxxi examining the short tuft of hair above Lilith's 'zone'. Lilith turned a little red and pressed her legs together embarrassed. "There's no need for that dear" said Moxxi soothingly. She began to stroke Lilith's thighs until her legs slowly came apart. Moxxi leaned down to lightly kiss Lilith's neck then left breast, then right causing her to emit another small amount of pre-cum. Moxxie's hand that was stroking nimbly slid inside of Lilith catching her by surprise. "Ooooh" she moaned in the entirely new sensation. Moxxi began to slowly move her fingers in and out of Lilith while rubbing herself against her. This meant her huge breasts were no rubbing right against Lilith's face. This made her even hotter and she continued to let out moans in time with Moxxie's hand movements.

"Enough of this foreplay, I wanna get real dirty" winked Moxxi as she removed her wet hand from Lilith. "Raise your legs for me" ordered Moxxi and Lilith willingly obeyed. "Good girl" she smiled grabbing Lilith's legs with her hands. Lilith now noticed that Moxxi wasn't wearing any underwear to her surprise. Moxxi lowered herself onto Lilith so that their vaginas met and began to thrust in a steady rhythm. Lilith was unsure of what to do with her hands so he simply played with her breasts. Massaging them and squeezing them whenever she felt a climax coming.

Lilith was the first to come. She felt the climax building up inside her. She stiffened, arched her back moaning in absolute pleasure. Moxxi simply thrust against her harder and faster despite Lilith's cum splashing over both of them. "Uh, uh, uh, uh" moaned Lilith as the pace increased even more. It was after Lilith hit her second climax that Moxxi began to feel hers coming. "If I'd know…how good…this would be" said Moxxi pausing to catch her breath. "I'd of taken your virginity on the spot" she laughed. Lilith smiled weakly. She wasn't used to all this, it was all happening so fast. She had completely forgotten the reason why she had even come here. All that mattered was Moxxi and herself. When Moxxi came it showered Lilith all the way to breasts, equally hard and firm as Moxxies. Lilith watched in adoration as Moxxie's breasts rose and fell with every hard thrust she made. She saw in her face that the fun was about to end. Sweat was sliding down her face and breasts. Lilith could also feel herself sweating a lot.

Moxxi and Lilith came together, Lilith twitching as she let cum pour everywhere. Moxxi just let out a low moan as she came hard. She slowed down the thrusting and gently stopped. She fell back onto the other side of the bed and sighed happily. Lilith dragged herself up to Moxxi where she rested her head on her large breasts. Moxxi smiled again and stroked Lilith's hair softly.

Eventually they put their clothes back on. As Lilith was walking out the door Moxxi placed a hand on her ass and squeezed making her let out a small gasp. "Come back anytime, sugar" she winked. Lilith smiled then went out the door leaving Moxxi once again alone.


End file.
